Do Not Go Gentle
Do Not Go Gentle is the twentieth episode of Season 3, and the sixty fourth episode in the series. Summary WHAT THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER - Alaric finds an unexpected ally to guide him on his dangerous new path, while Damon and Meredith try to figure out what their next move should be. At the schools 1920's Decade Dance, Bonnie asks Jamie to go with her and, at Caroline's suggestion, Elena asks Stefan to be her date. Caroline is pleasantly surprised when Tyler shows up at the dance determined to sweep her off her feet, but Klaus does his best to come between them. The dance takes a deadly turn when Damon and Stefan realize they need the help of Matt, Jeremy and especially Bonnie to undo a spell that could prove devastating for everyone. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah/Esther *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Quotes Caroline: I watch The Bachelor, Its Stefan's turn. Elena: (to Stefan)'' "I don't know where we are, what we are, or if we can ever make our way back to each other, but I'm going to the dance and I'd really like you to go with me."'' Gallery 3x20-01.jpg 3x20-02.jpg 3x20-03.jpg 3x20-04.jpg 3x20-05.jpg 3x20-06.jpg 3x20-07.jpg 3x20-08.jpg 202098-fd8f2-53930814-m750x740-u829f6.jpg 202098-edfb6-53930812-m750x740-u822e9.jpg 202098-e65f0-53930826-m750x740-u3bb57.jpg 202098-debad-53930809-m750x740-ud8a1f.jpg 202098-b7e25-53930815-m750x740-u95ceb.jpg 202098-0331b-53930816-m750x740-u6bfbc.jpg 202098-16af4-53931653-m750x740-u10bf1.jpg 202098-4dd67-53930824-m750x740-u8de39.jpg 202098-2e5ae-53930820-m750x740-uab2e8.jpg 202098-2a563-53930821-m750x740-u8b993.jpg 202098-1d0b2-53930813-m750x740-u14f09.jpg 1cf969f125de5f9630b3c67149c80bc2.jpg 202098-8a39c-53930825-m750x740-u5e639.jpg Bonnie-in-3x20-damon-and-bonnie-29747562-540-720.jpg Julie Plec Tweet.png Tumblr m0wz09BgSq1rroz2uo1 500.jpg 538864614.jpg|Joseph and Ian on the set 318142_348697491839149_106345739407660_953000_1492596211_n.jpg 389282_348699961838902_106345739407660_953017_1465871497_n.jpg 389360_348699891838909_106345739407660_953015_1710363527_n.jpg 420111_346430325399199_106345739407660_946281_1120400147_n.jpg 420419_346430422065856_106345739407660_946288_694523510_n.jpg 422391_346430362065862_106345739407660_946283_1150619055_n.jpg 428877_348697568505808_106345739407660_953003_910354904_n.jpg 430492_345769585465273_106345739407660_944692_142271979_n.jpg 486101_348697521839146_106345739407660_953001_1074133683_n.jpg 43.png 11111.png Behind-the-scenes-3x20-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29786887-540-720.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761984-455-393.jpg 3x20-TVD-Do-Not-Go-Gentle-BTS-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-29761893-540-720.jpg 3333333.png W6.png Df.png Xdsa.png Trivia *All main cast members are present in this episode for the third time this season after The Birthday and Our Town. *This episode features a 20's decade dance and the theme of the dance will be influenced by Rebekah who will "hijack" the dance committee. It will lead to a mean girl power struggle between her and Caroline, who was first planning a 70's decade dance. *This episode will be gamechanger for Elena and Damon. *Caroline's relationship with Tyler will be put to a test. * Klaus and Caroline will share a dance in this episode. *Jeremy will return to Mystic Falls in this episode.1 The last time he was in town was in Our Town. *Julie Plec cried during the read-thru of this episode over a sad Stefan scene. * Winner's song from the contest will be used in this episode. * The dance will be a backdrop for a murder, as said so by Paul Wesley. * Klaus will give Caroline the 70's decade dance that she wanted. * Julie Plec confirmed on Twitter that there won't be any rain scene in this episode. * In the decade dance someone’s going to get close while doing the Charleston. And, a certain couple is cuddling up on the dance floor and it’s bad news for Delena fans. (wetpaint.com) * There is going to be Bonnie and Damon interaction and beyond. (Julie Plec). * Jamie will be Bonnie's date to the dance. * Meredith and Jamie last appeared in Break On Through. * Damon is going to crash the dance. * Jeremy will be back for the schools decade dance and viewers will see his reaction to his ex, Bonnie's, new relationship with Jamie. * There will be heartbreak with Elena and Stefan. References *Writer and director Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes